Surrounding Darkness
This fanfic revolves around Pan and Uub's Life after Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten are killed. This is collabiration between Lise Vegeta's Sister (fic) JJRawesome and Tsukune Sendo. The Cope saga Chapter 1 Prologue Videl: C-come over here. Pan: What’s wrong mommy? Why are you crying? Videl: Remember when I told you about that world that people go when they die? Videl: Your Grampa, Vegeta Your brother, and Trunks H-Have all went there. Pan: W-what about daddy? Videl: H-he’s gone…… Killed with the others…permanently Uub: Goku’s dead! Piccolo: Yeah Uub: who’s gonna train me! Piccolo: that’s your problem. Uub: What am I gonna do…. Chapter 2 Tiencha: Pan, You're much stronger since I started training you! Pan: Thanks, Tiencha-Sensei! Tiencha: DODOHAMEHA!!! Pan: Oh, CRAP! Tiencha: Pan, are you going to do it…? Pan: Suprised, Sensei? Tiencha: When? But How? This form was unique to Vegeta! Pan: Yeah, I mastered it. Tiencha: Fine. WOLF FANG FIST! Pan: SUPER KNEE UPPERCUT!!! Pan: Sorry, Sensei, I gotta go! THE GREAT SAIYAGIRL> Chapter 3 Uub: C'mon, Master! I know you can do better!! Shayoin: Wait Uub. Do you want to do an asignment? Uub: Yes! Please! Shayoin: Follow me. Shayoin: Find them with your ki sencers and then report to me where they are. Chapter 4 Pan: I wonder what happened here. < A CAR SPEEDS BY AND PAN SEES WHO’S INSIDE IT IS A FAMILLY TRYING TO ESCAPE THE CITY. SUDENNLY A MAN IN AN ORANGE JUMP SUIT COMES UP BEHIND THE CAR HOLDING AN RPG> Criminal: Riot! Pan: You’re gonna pay criminal. Criminal: U-uh-oh I guess I’m goin’ back to jail. Pan: You’re not going to jail. You’re getting the death penalty. Pan: that family didn’t deserve to die. But you did. Pan: Some people don’t have hearts. Uub: Huh. Loads of destruction here. YAH! Pan: What was that? I better go check it out. Uub: A large Ki. And it seems unfriendly. Uub: Are you the one who destroyed the city?! HUH?!?! DO YOU LIKE RUINING INNOCENT LIVES?!?! THEN I'LL KILL YOU DEAD!!! Pan: What? No, I'm not a murde-- Pan: Hey…that happened… Uub: Die. Pan: Fine. DODOHAMEHA!!! Uub: [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Chocolate_Beam CANDY BEAM FLASH!!!] Chapter 6 Shayoin: Now what id he up to... Shayoin: Uub!! Stop fighting her and look for who did this!! Uub: But Master Shayoin! Shayoin: GO, I'll deal with her. Pan: But he tried to kill me! Shayoin: He obiously thoughtt you were the one who did this, this is his asign- Oh my god..... Y-you're Videls Daughter...... Pan: Yeah, and? Shay: My mother was a good freind of your father... Chapter 7 Pan: Y-your mother knows my father Pan: Who’s your mother? Shay: Lise. Pan: Lise? Shay: Yeah Lise, also known as Katniss Princess of all Saiyans, Prince Vegeta’s sister Ect. Pan: Wait, So you’re saying that your mother is Vegeta’s sister? Shay: yeah Shay: What did you do that for? Pan: I guess you are a saiyan. Uub: Who started this riot? Uub: I guess everyone’s dead. Figure: I did Uub: You can fly? Why can’t I sense your ki? Figure: I’m not human. Not anymore. Chapter 8 Uub: Who are you? Figure: I am Teshi. I'm not human, meaning I have something in common with Shay and Pan. Pan: Are…are you a Saiyan??? Teshi: Maybe, maybe not. Either way, you'll have to rip that information from me. Uub: Kaio-Ken Times 50!!! Teshi: Pan: Now! Ka…me…ha…me… Uub: Ka…me…ha…me… Both: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Teshi: Pan: What are you??? Teshi: I am but a fraction of my master's power, just a piece to a whole demon. If my power surpasses all of your's combined, what can you do against all of us. Here, I feel sorry for you. I'll gve you a hint. There are seven associates of mine, each as powerful as me. If you kill us all, you may stand a chance against our boss. Category:Fan Fiction